


Собеседование

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Текст по заявке f_zu_f. Чарльз собеседует Эрика, который жуть как хочет преподавать в школе Ксавье.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Собеседование

Начиналось всё невинно. Эрик Леншерр заявил, что хочет остаться в школе. Обитатели школы отнеслись к этой новости по-разному. 

Чарльз стал счастливый, как кокер-спаниэль; его сияющей улыбкой можно было освещать коридоры, существенно экономя на электричестве. Лицо Хэнка, напротив, выражало осторожный сцептицизм. Питер заржал, как ненормальный. Логан сделался мрачным, как туча. 

И только Рейвен, хмыкнув, уточнила: 

— А чем, собственно, он собирается заняться? 

Чарльз переадресовал этот вопрос Эрику. Эрик неподдельно изумился: 

— Как чем? Буду преподавать. 

Чарльз рассеянно переспросил: 

— П-преподавать? 

— Конечно, — уверенно согласился Эрик. — Я же прирождённый наставник. Дети будут ходить за мной строем. 

Улыбка Чарльза померкла на несколько ватт. 

— Строем, значит…

— Ну да. В смысле — толпой. Дети любят меня. 

— Твои дети? — уточнил Чарльз на всякий случай. 

Перед его внутренним взором появилось лицо Питера, который только вчера интересовался: «Чарльз, как ты терпишь моего папашу?». 

Чарльз такие вещи предпочитал не рассказывать. Ты один раз расскажешь, а у людей травма на всю жизнь. 

— Любые дети, — категорично сообщил Эрик. — Чьи угодно. К тому же я прекрасно разбираюсь в материале. 

— М-м-м… В каком именно материале? 

— В истории, конечно. Только представь, сколько я могу рассказать о Второй Мировой. 

Улыбка Чарльза затухла окончательно. Он представил. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он, тщательно подбирая слова, — я нисколько в тебе не сомневаюсь, но по правилам школы каждый преподаватель проходит собеседование. 

Эрик сделал серьёзное лицо. 

— А что, через постель уже нельзя? 

— Эрик. 

— Да ладно, я пошутил. Видишь, я и шутить могу. 

В доказательство своих слов он растянул губы в широкой акульей улыбке, от которой Чарльз мысленно содрогнулся. Неподготовлённый ребёнок от такой улыбки мог бы словить заикание, и Чарльз с тревогой подумал, что пора бы завести ставку логопеда. Школьный психолог бы тоже не помешал. 

— Ладно, — сказал он Эрику, — хочешь преподавать — приходи на собеседование. Обсудим твой опыт, навыки, планы. Кстати, ты в курсе, что у преподавателей не такие уж большие зарплаты? 

— Деньги не главное, — великодушно заявил Эрик. 

— И работы очень много. 

— Ничего, я трудолюбивый. 

— А уж как дети нервы мотают… 

— Да брось, я само терпение. 

На этих словах Чарльз поперхнулся и замолчал. Втайне он надеялся, что подготовка к собеседованию отобьёт у Эрика охоту к работе с детьми. Эрик подумает, прикинет перспективы и отбросит столь гиблую затею. 

Но на следующее утро ровно в десять-ноль-ноль в кабинете директора раздался стук. 

— Войдите, — сказал Чарльз. 

Дверь открылась. Чарльз поднял голову от бумаг и замер. На пороге стоял Эрик — чисто выбритый, с причёской, уложенной бриолином, облачённый в свой лучший синий костюм. Хрустящая белая рубашка слепила своим сиянием, тёмно-вишнёвый галстук придавал респектабельности, а из нагрудного кармана пиджака небрежно торчал платок. 

— Доброе утро, Чарли. Не отвлекаю? — любезно осведомился Эрик. 

Секунду назад Чарльз ещё был в состоянии сопротивляться, но слово «Чарли» его добило. Не встретив возражений, Эрик сел в кресло напротив Чарльза, закинул ногу на ногу и положил на стол тоненькую папку. 

— Вот, ознакомься. Это моё резюме. 

Сбитый с толку, Чарльз открыл папку. Внутри лежало два листка, отпечатанных на машинке. На первом листе перечислялись места работы, на втором — навыки. Чарльз скользнул взглядом по строчкам, и брови его медленно поползли вверх. 

— Понимаю, — сказал Эрик, — разброс профессий обширен. Но что поделать — я человек разносторонний. Думаю, в преподавательской работе это большой плюс. 

— Вот, кстати, о преподавании. У тебя есть опыт работы учителем? 

Вопрос был коварен, но Эрик ответил, не моргнув и глазом. 

— Конечно. Я с пятнадцати лет учу детей. Это моё первое место работы. 

— М-м-м-м… да? Кажется, я не совсем понял первые три строчки… Вот это слово… 

— Вос-ста-ние, — пояснил Эрик ещё любезнее. — Имеется в виду Варшавское восстание. В составе еврейской боевой организации я учил детей из сопротивления держать ружьё. 

— Ружьё?

— Чтобы обстреливать немцев. Дети под моим началом убили очень много немцев. Я результативный, стрессоустойчивый и прекрасно организовываю массовые мероприятия. 

— П-ня-тно, — невнятно пробормотал Чарльз. 

На некоторое время повисла тишина. Чарльз осмыслял услышанное.

— А ещё, — сказал Эрик, — твои дети в перспективе станут людьми Икс и будут спасать мир. Им предстоит общаться с президентами и сенаторами. 

— Ну допустим. 

— Тебе повезло: у меня есть успешный опыт работы с государственными организациями. 

— Успешный для кого — для тебя или для них?

Эрик фыркнул: 

— Да перестань. Я работал с ЦРУ, Пентагоном и Белым домом — кто ещё из твоих кандидатов может таким похвастаться?

Чарльз оторвался от созерцания резюме и поднял голову. 

— Эрик, ты сидел в тюрьме и разнёс на куски Белый дом. Это не работа.

— Как не работа? Я столько сделал для Америки! — Эрик стал загибать пальцы. — Я выявил пробелы в законах США. Я боролся за права мутантов… 

Чарльз подхватил:

— Ты сидел за убийство Кеннеди и чуть не убил Никсона. 

— Я пострадал за свои убеждения, — пылко возразил Эрик. — Не будешь же ты притеснять меня в праве на работу только потому, что у меня есть твёрдая политическая позиция? Ты ведь демократ, Чарли...

— Ой, всё. 

Опять повисла тишина. Чарльз нервно постучал пальцами по столу. 

— А ещё, — сказал Эрик с азартной улыбкой, — у меня много масштабных международных проектов. 

— Каких, например? 

— В Египте, — туманно сообщил Эрик. — В Польше… в Австралии… 

— Ты имеешь в виду разрушение Каира, Аушвица и Сиднейской оперы?

— Согласись, это было масштабно и значимо для общества. 

— Общество ещё долго тебя не забудет. 

— А я о чём. 

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Чарльз оценивающе взглянул на Эрика. Эрик безмятежно улыбался и, похоже, искренне верил, что работа у него в кармане. Настало время для козыря. 

— Ладно, — елейным голосом произнёс Чарльз. — А как насчёт рекомендаций? 

— Рекомендаций? — переспросил Эрик. 

— Кто-нибудь из тех, с кем ты работал, может дать рекомендации? 

Эрик задумался. Уверенность как ветром сдуло. 

— Дай подумать… наш варшавский командир умер ещё в сорок пятом… ЦРУ, пожалуй, лучше не приплетать… сталелитейный завод тем более… 

Чарльз сочувственно покачал головой. 

— Как жаль, как жаль. 

— Но, кстати, есть ещё Апокалипсис. Помнишь Апокалипсиса? 

— Как не помнить. 

— Правда, я его убил, — посетовал Эрик. 

— В следующий раз проси рекомендацию перед тем, как кого-то убить, — предложил Чарльз с самым сострадательным видом. 

По лицу Эрика пробежала тень, а на лбу обозначились морщины. Он насторожился. 

— Ну что ж, — вздохнул Чарльз, — раз рекомендаций нет… 

— Погоди с выводами. Я жил в Польше, Германии, Франции, Аргентине и Америке. Знаю английский, польский, французский, немецкий, идиш. Детям будет полезен интернациональный подход. Ты хоть представляешь, на скольких языках я могу рассказывать о Холокосте?

Чарльз прикинул, на каком бы языке сказать «нет», чтобы это сработало. 

— И, в конце концов, со мной они будут как шёлковые! С тобой они распоясались, вечно шумят и действуют на нервы, но, клянусь, если кто-нибудь пикнет на моём уроке… 

Чарльз захлопнул папку и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Эрик, давай честно. Зачем тебе это? 

Эрик опешил. 

— В каком смысле? Хочу преподавать. 

— Носиться с детьми от пяти лет до шестнадцати? 

— Да. 

— Читать им лекции, даже когда они не слушают? 

— Ну… наверное. 

— Проверять их домашние задания? Вести документацию? Составлять учебную программу? Разнимать детей, когда они дерутся, поливают друг друга льдом и огнём, дёргают за косички, бросаются жёваной бумагой?

— К чему ты клонишь, Чарли? 

— Я клоню к тому, что ты либо что-то мне недоговариваешь, либо я тебя вообще не знаю. Лет пятнадцать назад мне бы и в страшном сне не приснилось, что ты захочешь работать с детьми. 

Прищурившись, Эрик наклонил голову набок. Было видно, что внутри него идёт напряжённая борьба, которая вот-вот закончится победой совести. 

Наконец он открыл рот и вымолвил: 

— Хорошо. Дело не совсем в детях. 

— А в чём? 

— Мне нужна работа, чтобы быть… быть в школе, — он немного помедлил и исправился: — Быть рядом с тобой. 

На миг Чарльз перевёл взгляд на окно — чтобы ненароком не расчувствоваться, — и снова обратил взор к Эрику. На душе что-то потеплело. 

— Необязательно преподавать — ты можешь заниматься всем, чем захочешь. Я и так буду рядом. 

Эрик покачал носком ботинка и уточнил: 

— Значит, чем угодно? 

— Да. 

— И ты дашь мне любую должность, какую я захочу? 

— Кроме преподавания, — поспешно вставил Чарльз. — В остальном — да, выбирай что угодно. 

Эрик удовлетворённо кивнул. Предложение Чарльза заметно его приободрило. Забыв про резюме и собеседование, он встал и пружинящим шагом двинулся к двери. 

— Эй, — обеспокоенно позвал Чарльз, — а ты что-то уже выбрал? 

— Совершенно верно, Чарли. Знаешь, я пока с тобой говорил, наконец понял, в чём моя сила. Отдаю должное — ты прекрасный наставник. 

— Э-э-э… и в чём же твоя сила? 

— Всю свою жизнь я потратил на борьбу за права мутантов. Я с кем только не общался. Столько законников перебил! Я лучше всех понимаю, в чём неправ Белый Дом и сенаторы, и успел даже в тюрьме посидеть по ложному обвинению. Я, можно сказать, почти Нельсон Мандела. 

С каждой фразой Эрик становился всё увереннее и румянее. По лицу Чарльза, наоборот, расползалась бледность. 

— В общем, я подумал и решил: мне пора заняться связями с общественностью. Буду делать публичные заявления от имени школы. Настанут прекрасные времена, Чарльз: с нами наконец-то начнут считаться!

Эрик взялся за ручку двери. Вид у него был необыкновенно воодушевлённый. Насвистывая, он поправил пиджак, выскользнул в коридор и не услышал придушенного вопля, летящего ему в спину. 

— Стой, Эрик! Я передумал! Дети — отличная идея! Эрик, ты преподаватель от бога! Эрик, вернись!.. 

**fin.**


End file.
